Fluttershy's Lament
by AsianPon3
Summary: Basically it's a short little story that i wrote during my friend's livestream. It's basically a story about Fluttershy and an OC named Muffin Hooves, but Muffin is a ghost because he died thanks to a Fluttershy Impersonator. So yeah, its just a funny little story i wrote so if you want to read it, go for it lol.


"I...I can't believe he is gone." Fluttershy softly said. A look of regret could be seen in her eyes.

"Fluttershy it isn't your fault. You couldn't have possibly known that another pony would impersonate you in order to get to Muffin." Twilight tried to sooth her friend.

"But Twilight, it is still my fault. If I had not of even known Muffin he wouldn't have died. All of those bad things that happened to him would of never had happened." Fluttershy said with a slight whimper of regret. Twilight approached Fluttershy and pulled her into a hug.

"I know how you feel Fluttershy. I'm so sorry that this happened to Muffin, but you have to let it go. We all knew him and he was a wonderful stallion."

"But I loved him Twilight." Fluttershy yelled, causing Twilight to let go of her friend.

"You... what?" Twilight asked, caught off guard by the sudden outburst.

"I loved him Twilight. I loved Muffin with all my heart and now he is gone. He is gone and will never come back to us." Fluttershy spoke as tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"Flu... Fluttershy... I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't Twilight. Nopony did. I kept my feelings towards him a secret and now he is gone. He is gone and I will never see him again." Fluttershy cried. Twilight took another step towards Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, I don't know what to say. I'm... I'm..." Twilight tried to state before Fluttershy burst into even more tears.

"Just... I just need some time alone." Fluttershy squeaked as she tore off down the path towards her house, a small trail of tears behind her.

Fluttershy's House

Fluttershy burst through the door and ran straight upstairs into her room. She slammed the door behind her and jumped onto her bed. Her tears began to soak the newly laid out sheets on the bed. Fluttershy buried her head into her pillows as she reminisced about all the time she had spent with Muffin. As she continued to cry, an unknown pony was watching over her.

"Me... she loved me." Muffin said, floating over her. His ghostly appearance was invisible to Fluttershy, but he could witness everything. His heart began to hurt as he watched Fluttershy cry her sorrows into her pillows.

"Why... why did I have to put her through this. Why do I make the pony I love suffer?" Muffin scolded himself as he continued to watch Fluttershy. A few minutes had passed before Fluttershy's crying softened. Muffin floated closely next to Fluttershy, trying to place a hoof on her shoulder. His hoof phased through her body as Fluttershy continued to cry. Muffin growled as he tried to hold Fluttershy in his hoofs.

"Why... why can't I hold the pony I love." Muffin sorrowfully spoke, settling with only lying next to Fluttershy. It had been a few hours since Fluttershy had fallen asleep. Muffin had continued to lie next to Fluttershy, watching her as she slept and a small smile on his face. A few minutes later Fluttershy opened her eyes and looked groggily around the room. She paused for a moment as she turned over and stared towards the opposite side of the bed. Fluttershy reached her hoof out and placed it only an inch or so away from where Muffin was.

"Muffin." Fluttershy softly spoke. Muffin's eyes watered as Fluttershy spoke his name again.

"Yes Fluttershy, I'm here. I'm here Fluttershy." Muffin exclaimed, desperately trying to grasp her hoof in his hoof. His hoof phased through every attempt he made to try and grasp Fluttershy. Fluttershy began to tear up again and shortly began to cry once more. Muffin only laid there, crying slightly himself.

"Fluttershy I'm here." Muffin spoke trying to reassure her again.

"Muffin. Muffin I'm so sorry." Fluttershy softly squeaked through her tears.

"It's alright Fluttershy I'm right here." Muffin called out, only to not be heard by his distraught love. Fluttershy soon began to calm herself again and began to softly speak to herself.

"Muffin... I'm coming. I will see again very soon." She said, slowly getting up from her bed and making her way downstairs. She soon walked into her kitchen and grabbed a chair. She then moved the chair towards the center of her living room. Muffin phased his body through the ceiling of the living room and stared in confusion at what Fluttershy was doing. Fluttershy soon left the living room and returned moments later with two large lengths of rope in her mouth. She then took the first length of rope and wrapped it around her sides, securing her wings so she could no longer fly. Muffin wondered what Fluttershy was doing before he saw her securing the other length of rope to the top of the ceiling. Muffin's eyes widened and a serious face of worry overtook him.

"Fluttershy... don't do it Fluttershy." Muffin exclaimed. He quickly lunged towards her, only to completely phase through her body.

"Please Fluttershy... please stop." Muffin shouted. Fluttershy continued to secure the rope to the top of the ceiling. The made a large loop at the bottom of the rope and stood on the chair. She pulled all the extra slack out of the rope to where there was only a small amount of slack left. She then looked towards the ceiling and smiled softly.

"I'm coming Muffin. I will be with you soon." She said, spreading her front hooves outward and beginning to slowly fall forward.

"Fluttershy no." Muffin screamed in horror. Fluttershy fell forward and the noose around her neck quickly tightened. Fluttershy was hanging above the ground, her hooves about six inches or so away. Muffin began to cry as he watched he Fluttershy's limp body hang in front of him.

"Fluttershy, I'm so sorry." Muffin said, through his tears. Muffin was quickly sent into another state of shock as he noticed Fluttershy's body start to squirm.

"Oh dear sweet Celestia, no!" Muffin said, shooting towards Fluttershy flailing body.

"Hang on Fluttershy, just hang on," Muffin quickly screamed, trying desperately to hold Fluttershy up. His hooves once again phased right though Fluttershy's flailing body. Fluttershy continued to struggle and cry out for help through her shallow breaths.

"No, please stop it. Stop making her suffer." Muffin shouted, still trying to hold Fluttershy up but to no avail. Tears began to flow from Fluttershy's eyes as she desperately grasped for air. She cried out in pain with each breath becoming shallower.

"Make it stop. Please make it stop" Fluttershy squeaked. Muffin was drowning in his own tears as Fluttershy gave her final squeak of life. Her body fell limp and Muffin collapsed onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry Fluttershy." Muffin said, pounding his hoof on the floor. A few moments passed before an outline of a pony started to become visible. Muffin lifted his head only to realize that it was the outline of Fluttershy. Fluttershy had a ghostly appearance and started looking around the room. She stopped and stared as both her and Muffin made eye contact.

"Muffin...?" Fluttershy said, a small amount of tears in her eyes. Muffin stood up off the ground and continued to stare at Fluttershy.

"Flu... Fluttershy... is that you?" Muffin called out in slight disbelief. Fluttershy was across the room from Muffin before her tears became visible.

"Muffin." Fluttershy shouted. Starting to run towards Muffin.

"Fluttershy!" Muffin shouted, holding his hooves for a hug. Everything seem to move in slow motion as Fluttershy quickly made her towards Muffin. Fluttershy was only a few hoof steps away from Muffin before her body resonated with a blinding white light. Muffin continued to hold his hooves out, but after a moment of blinding light... nothing. Fluttershy was no longer running towards Muffin, no screams of joy could be heard, only the dark and distant sound of silence. Muffin fell to the floor in tears. Darkness began to overtake the day as Muffin continued to lie on floor, silence echoing around the room. Small tears began to fall from his eyes as he pounded his hooves on the floor.

"It's not fair. It's just not fair." He yelled through his tears.

"Why horses of heaven. Why do you plague me with such feelings of regret and sorrow. You take away everything I love and rip it away from me. Why me... Why." Muffin yelled, only be met with silence as he continued to lie on the ground next to Fluttershy's dead body.


End file.
